Quebec's Backstory
by TheWeirdItalian
Summary: This is the story of how Quebec met France and Canada. Paris hates Quebec, wanting all of France's attention. Rated T for a really violent scene.


It was a beautiful winter day. The ground was covered in a blanket of white and the trees had long, sparkling icicles hanging from their branches. A lone house stands in the middle of a clearing, it had a giant tree growing next to it. A tall, blond man emerges from the home, his blue eyes water after hitting contact with the crisp, cold air.

France shivered as he wrapped his coat tighter around himself. He walked a few feet before stopping abruptly, hearing a '_thump_' behind him. The blond spun around and stared at the house. '_Is something on the roof?_'

He went around to the back of the house and got an old ladder. He set it against the small building and climbed to the roof. France blinked as he saw a little girl sprawled out on her back, shaking her head in a confused way. Then the girl stood up and shouted, "The sky is falling! Everyone, run for your lives!"

The French man watched in bewilderment as the girl began to roll around on the snowy roof. He finally climbed fully onto the roof and asked, "Um...Bonjour? What are you doing up here, little one?"

The girl stopped and turned to him. In a small voice she said, "I...I don't know. I was climbing a tree and I fell. I didn't mean to land on your roof, mister."

France smiled and asked, "What's your name, mon cher?"

"My name is Quebec, what's yours?"

"France. Do you have a home?"

"No. Not that I know of." Quebec's eyes saddened slightly. France thought for a moment before asking, "Would you like to live with my brother, Canada?"

Quebec blinked, "Really?"

"Oui."

The little girl's light brown eyes lit up in excitement. Her light brown and blond hair swayed slightly in the wind as she stood up, smiling cheerfully. France grinned back and picked up the small child, carrying her down the ladder. He opened the front door, Quebec on his arm.

"Papa! Where were yo-" The preteen paused as he stared at the girl in France's arm.

"Canada? Meet your new little sister." Quebec smiled at Canada, hopping out of France's hold. She ran over and gave the boy a hug. Canada looked down at Quebec in confusion as she said, "I fell out of a tree and landed on your roof! Your brother saved me from the sky falling on me and now we're gonna be the best brother, sister team ever!"

France chuckled as Quebec rapidly began to ask Canada questions. A teenaged girl walked into the room. Her skin was so tanned that it matched her light brown hair, her dark brown eyes flicked from Quebec to France.

"Ah, Paris! Say hello to Quebec! She's Canada's little sister now." The blond announced, his eyes filled with sparkles.

For a moment, Quebec saw Paris's eyes fill with malice before being hidden by fake joy.

"Aw! What a cutie!" Paris cooed, a giant, creepy smile stretching across her face.

Quebec blinked and said, "Hello."

Canada smiled and picked up Quebec. His smile grew as he said, "I promise, I'll be a really good big brother."

Quebec smiled and wrapped Canada in another hug.

-Later-

Years went by and Quebec grew a great dislike for Paris. The French girl hogged all of France's attention, to the point of making her and Canada invisible. Quebec tried to get along with Paris, she really did. She would ask her if she wanted to play or go see what was happening in town with her, but her response was always the same. A scowl and a harsh, "No."

Quebec often wondered what she did to make Paris hate her. But whenever she asked, the French girl just sneered and said, "Just remember, he liked me first."

Quebec started writing to let go of the anger and sadness Paris caused her. She wrote beautiful poetry and learned how to draw amazing pictures. But still, France's attention was focused on Paris. No matter what the Canadian wrote, she was always over looked in favor of the French girl.

"Canada? Why does France like Paris so much?" Quebec finally asked.

Canada gave her a small smile and said, "Paris wants France to herself. France actually doesn't like her all that much, she can annoy him quite a bit."

"I think someone needs to put her in her place."

"She put herself on a pedestal, Quebec. You should be the one to take her off."

The two Canadians shared a smirk. Paris wants a battle? Quebec is gonna give her a war.

-One Month Later-

Quebec stood quietly in the muddy field. Her military jacket was torn, splattered with muck and gun powder. No, she didn't start a civil war with Paris, she simply demanded that she and her brother be treated better. But, the French girl turned everything into a battle.

And now, here they were. Of course, Paris had almost no dirt on her 'designer' military jacket. Her light brown hair was matted,and she wore a huge, psychotic grin on her face.

"H-He loved me first. You will always be that invisible little dot in our family portrait." Paris let out a loud, crazed laugh.

Quebec snarled at the cruel words. The Canadian lunged at the the cocky girl, her knife clenched her hand. Paris dodged her, but Quebec managed to split the top of her ear with the blade. Quebec spun around just in time to see Paris run at her. The Canadian tilted her head down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. As Paris was about to strike, Quebec slashed the capital.

Paris stopped, dropping her sword in pain. She looked down in shock. A giant gash, starting at her right hip and going up to her left shoulder, began to bleed heavily. Her once tan uniform was turning crimson, getting soaked in blood.

Paris looked up at Quebec, falling to her knees with a weak gasp. The Canadian watched as the French girl started to cry, shuddering sobs filling the air.

"I feel sorry for you," Quebec said, "You put yourself before others, not knowing the consequences. Why do you think so highly of yourself?"

"H-He...loved me first."

"Yea, he did. But that doesn't mean you're the only one he has ever loved and always will love."

"**I SHOULD BE!**...I should be..."

Quebec shook her head sadly and walked away. She tried to show Paris, if you put yourself on a pedestal, you'll eventually fall.

But Paris sneered at her and continued to make the pedestal taller. And when she fell, Quebec had stopped waiting to catch her.


End file.
